Growing tears
by miget girl
Summary: Sara Thompson’s life was normal boring even, that is until her family is killed and she must move to England.
1. Chapter 1

A.N I'm not sure exactly were I'm going with this one but I'm hoping that I actually finish it, that would be a first :D. Summary 

Sara Thompson's life was normal boring even that is until her family is killed and she must move to England.

**Prologue **

It was foggy, the thick air of the clouds pressing in on my lungs and the heavy damp gray chilling my skin.

I could already see the frost gathering on the ground, sparkling in the misty orange glow from the light posts that line the streets of a modern suburbia and adding a light crunch to my step that served only to make my toes colder then they already were.

I wasn't walking with a purpose exactly or rather I had no particular destination that I wished to reach, I was simply in need of a brake from my home life, from expectations, not the ones that others place on me but my expectations, that standard that I feel the need to live up to in order to feel of value.

If I had known where this walk was to lead me then I would never have left home certainly not with out saying goodbye.

I often wonder what I could have done differently in my life, not with regrets but with a simple curiosity for how my life might be.

There are some things I regret, painful things, things that destroyed my life, as I knew it. I know that everyone has regrets but the one act in my life that I most regret was leaving my house that night or perhaps it was going back.

My family wasn't huge; I was the youngest with three older sisters.

Anyone with older siblings knows the feeling of I suppose despair that you could never ever be as good as them, that you could never live up to there level of success. It was this feeling despair that made me feel the need to leave. My second eldest sister, Lisa had just gotten in to the A.N.U. or the Australian National University to study Law and so we were all together for a family celebration of her success. She had always been the smart one and I'm not stupid but god three seconds around her and Einstein would have doubted his intellectual ability. Sara the eldest was incredibly beautiful and happily married to an Italian guy who owned a fast-food chain called Little Italy that could be found in every state and territory in Australia. He wasn't the fat, greasy guy with a beer gut and a packet of cigarettes but in fact a fit, tall businessman. He didn't run the chain though, he just reaped the prophets and thanked his lucky stars for his parents' hard work. Needless to say they were well off and lived in a beautiful three-bedroom two-story colonial stile house situated in Conder ridge, one of Canberra's newer suburbs and as we all found out she was pregnant. Isabel, the youngest of my elder sisters was the self-proclaimed black sheep of our family. She was smart but in an entirely different way from my sister she just understood things, she could grasp a concept that baffled Lisa with in seconds of hearing it but had no intention of studying past finishing school. My parents were forever telling her she was wasting her life with her ambitions of being a rock star but she never listened. She never seemed to care what other people thought of her she was Isa and that was that. I wasn't like any of them, I was just average well sort of. I'm not beautiful, not in the way Sara was, I'm not smart like Lisa was or in the way Isa was and I could never stand up to people the way she could. I've always been ok at things but never excellent.

According to my phone I had been walking for about 15 minutes when I decided to head home. I still can't believe that so much could happen in such a short time but that's all the time they needed.

When I got within eyesight of my house I had this incredible feeling that something was wrong. It was a creepy feeling as if an army of spiders where crawling up my legs, a sickening feeling as though they crawled into my mouth and down to my stomach and a heavy feeling like they weighted a tone. It simply felt wrong.

The first thing I sore that seemed wrong was the lights, they where off even though Sara's car was still here then as I got closer I realized that a window had been smashed, the one into the lounge room. I froze then; all my muscles tensed it felt a bit like being squeezed by an invisible monster and then ducked in ice.

I didn't wont to go in but I had to, I never thought it would be that bad. I briefly thought about calling the police but what would I say? "Hi yeah I just went for a walk and now my house has a smashed window, no I'm not alone my entire family is in there I'm just scared to go in" to me that just sounded stupid and I didn't think that they would believe me when I said that something was wrong and wrong it was.

As I stood there on the foot path out the front of my house I managed to convince my self that everything was fine, I don't really remember how or what I decided had happen but I know I walked in to that house.

My first thought when entering the house was that it smelled but I couldn't quite place the smell, I will never forget that smell. I walked through the foyer and stopped in the doorway to the family room the smell was still there and I can still smell it even now. I'd never been fond of the dark so I turned on the lights there is still a part of me that wishes I hadn't, that I'd simply run and never stopped. As light flooded the room I threw up the bitter feeling of half digested food expelling from my mouth would become as common as sleeping over the next few weeks. As my vomit added to the mess of my home I took it all in again, I felt like every were I looked the was blood it was even on the ceiling and lying in a pile near the kitchen table was my family or what remained of them anyway.

I'm still not sure what happened after that, I know I touched them I still remember the cold slimy hand and the blood on my fingers. I herd screaming, which I later realized was me. I don't know how long I stayed in that room time stopped mattering for weeks after that all I know is that the next day the neighbors found me lying on the front lawn in what was later diagnosed as a state of shock.

I spent the next ten days in a complete haze nothing from then makes sense it's all just flashes of rooms, people and objects nothing clear it's mostly just a black space in my life. I later learned from the police that is man suffering from schizophrenia who had killed my family and that he was now undergoing professional treatment to try to keep it under control. There is no cure for schizophrenia and the reality is that it was not the man's fault but at the time I didn't care, this man killed them brutally killed them and was not to be brought to justice as he was mentally ill at the time of the crime. The anger I felt lasted for years after the interview with the police and all I wanted was for the man to die. I never found out the man's name he still is simply the man, even two years after their death when I was told of his suicide I was not told his name.

PS Please review it will really make my day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**not a single review :'(. That is so sad. Anyway I am continuing despite this sad, sad, unloving fact. This is a really short chapter but anyways

**Disclaimer** I don't own Qantas Chapter 1 

Life is funny, it can seem so unbreakable and then suddenly you realize just how fragile it really is.

My dad was an only child and my mum had a sister but the last time I had seen her was so long ago that I could hardly remember her at all. She had been about to move to England to work as a school teacher, this was supposedly a short term arrangement 12 months or so but then her husband Greg came in to the picture and they hadn't been back in over six years, I don't think I've mentioned how old I was when they died, but even if I have I'll tell you again, I was eleven years old and only just. My birthday was in June, June the 8th to be exact and they died on June 12th. I was way to young to lose my family but then I could never have been ready to lose them even if they had lived until I was 196 it would still be too much.

My Aunt and Uncle were there when I came out of my dream like state but I did not realize whom they were, I hadn't seen them since I was five so I suppose that was to be expected. Aunty Kathleen obviously took their death or rather their murder far better then me but don't think that meant she didn't hurt if I hadn't been so self absorbed at the time I would have seen her pain but as it was I hated her, I hated her for being able to function in a way that seemed at the time normal, for not crying except at their funeral, just the simple fact that she could organize a funeral fueled my hate but worse was that she would take me away from everything I new, even from their graves to a place half way across the world and so soon after they died.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"All passengers traveling from Sydney to London on Qantas flight-QF2365 vir Singapore your plane is now ready for boarding at gate 12." A young girl slouched in one of the blue seats that fill the many departure lounge's of Sydney's international airport flinched slightly at this announcement. _This is it I'm going, leaving, departing, disappearing I Sara May Thompson am leaving Australia perhaps for ever and God I don't wa_- the woman who had been sitting next to her sighs and with and exasperated expression says "Sara would you please get up and don't play deaf I know just as well as you that you can hear every word I'm saying" The girl doesn't move _You'd think she'd be a bit more symp_- the woman's face softens slightly as she says "Don't think I don't understand that you don't want to leave but I am afraid that you have to "- _athetic or at lest show a little underst_-the woman looks at her watch and frowns "Oh forgods sake GET UP_." _But the girl stays sitting-_anding for what I'm going through she might have lost her sister but I_ the woman grits her teeth and grabs the girls arm, yanking her to her feet and at this the girl screams "Get your frigging hand off of me" the woman's face is steadily going red "watch your language Sara and if you had just stood up before when I asked you to then I wouldn't have had to touch you would I?" the girls simply glares for she knows she's lost _I lost my entire family she bloody expects me to move to England only three weeks after their death I HATE her. _The woman still holding the girls hand turns to the man standing next to her and says "Greg you've got the tickets don't you" as she says this the her face loses the calm which she showed to the girl and leaves behind the face of someone who is in a great deal of pain, the man smiles reassuringly and takes her free hand "I've got them Kath." With that Greg gives her hand a squeeze and they join the steadily growing line to gate twelve.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The plane trip to London seemed to take a full year of my life even though it was only 22.5 hours each minute was like a day.

I stayed hostile towards my Aunt for the entire flight speaking only when it was unavoidable, it was ironic I had desperately wanted to travel and there I was on my way to England and I would have given anything to still be at home.

**Someone please REVIW I don't care what you say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **I still have not had a single review however I have been put on a C2 called The HP OC Brigade, which is very cool.

**Disclaimer**

I just realized that I haven't said I don't own Harry Potter so here you go.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of his world. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warnerbrothers, all I own is the plotline and any characters out side of Harry's world.

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived in Heathrow Airport I had not managed to sleep more then about two hours so obviously I was incredible tired but being tired was nothing new, since my family's death I had rarely slept for longer. I don't remember much about Heathrow Airport and even lest about Singapore's Airport, it was there that I managed to get my two hours sleep, but stepping out of Heathrow Airport I remember.

I think I squealed with delight at the first sight of a taxi and that was nothing compared to my reaction to a bus, my aunt still says it was the first time she had seen me really alive. It wasn't until we entered the cab that I realized that I didn't actually know where my Aunt lived. I tried really hard to remember from my Mums conversations but all I could think of was it was in England. Now England may not be as big as Australia but it's big enough.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Aunty Lisa where do you live?" god I don't bloody want to ask that but I'm going to have to. But do I? What if I just pretend to know? Anyway even if I new it probably wouldn't mean a thing to me_ "Sara, are you all right" I turned to face my Aunt, she was peering at me as though if she looked hard enough she would see my thoughts _thank God she can't. _"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I could see my Aunts face twitch slightly as though she wanted to say something but thought better of it, the silence only lasted a few seconds though. "I was just wonder that's all you when all quiet again." _Yeah and as if you don't know why I've been quiet huh it couldn't have anything to do with…God I don't want to think about it dam her._ "I just couldn't remember where you lived that's all" _dam it why did I have to say that it's not fare_. My aunt's lips twitched and she swallowed to hide her smile while glancing at Greg, I couldn't quite bring my self to call him Uncle Greg, I didn't know anything about him and I'd only met him three weeks ago. "We live about three hours drive from London in a town called Little Whinging which is in Surry". _See that meant nothing to me except that it's not in London._ "Right thanks". They still looked amused but didn't say anything. _I wonder what time it is, is England ahead or behind? _"Greg what's the time?" that would have to have been the longest voluntary sentence I had said to Greg since we met. When I asked he smiled, not an "I'm laughing at you" but a genuinely happy smile "it's 5.24 pm" _Holy crap I thought I was heaps later then that._ "Does it always get dark this soon? Cause it's summer here isn't it and in Australia it doesn't start to get dark until after 7.00pm when it's summer" Greg laughed he looked almost beautiful when he laughs "it's not dark yet and remember that you get daylight savings in summer."

The rest of the car trip after then is mostly blank as I fell asleep when I woke up we where turning into a street which according to the street sign was Privet street, no Privet Drive _nice house but what the hell? All the house are the same!_ "Aunt Lisa is this a complex or something?" Lisa looked slightly confused and amused "no this is Little Whinging and for some reason the person who designed and built this place built all the houses the same." I snorted "someone needed an imagination" Greg grinned and said "yeah I reckon your right." We turned in to another street of identical houses, this one was called Wisteria Walk. _How the hell am I going to survive this sameness? What happened to individuality?_ From there the car turned into yet another street exactly the same as the last and stoped in front of a number

12, the street's name was Magnolia Road.

A/N yet another very short chapter sorry and people I know some of you have been reading so please, please, please review, even if only to tell me I suck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**. I Got a review yay, (does a happy dance) thank you soooooooooooooo much to

**Rikki K** , and don't worry I haven't given up.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of his world. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warnerbrothers. All I own is the plotline and any characters out side of Harry's world.

Chapter 3 

The next few days were spent in a rush of unpacking, pretending not to cry and nights filled with nightmares. Greg went back to work almost as soon as we got back but Aunty Kathy was home for the holidays, she and I barely spoke and when we did I could not have been more uncomfortable. I had been at number 12 Magnolia Road for three days with out leaving the house before I simply had to get out.

I found my Aunt in the kitchen drinking tea "I'm going out" I didn't ask I stated almost hoping she would reacted, but she answered with a simple "Ok where?" I had to think about that, as I had no Idea where anything was. "Just for a quick walk down the street, you know to explore a bit". There my Aunt nodded and waved me away "don't be to long or I'll have to come looking"_ yeah like you'd care what I do_. I stepped the front door, clambered over the low fence and set off down the street. I still hadn't gotten used to the identical houses so as I pasted each one I took special note of how it was different from the next. The problem was that the differences were so minimal that I took all my concentration to fine one per house; as a result I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I had yet to meet anyone but the neighbours to the left of were I lived; they were an elderly couple who seemed to believe most diligently that children should been seen and not heard. I had hoped that my next meeting would be a little friendlier but instead it was rather the opposite.

Dudley Dursley was a fat, ugly boy who strongly resembled a walking pig. The biggest difference between Dudley and a pig was that a pig would generally leave you alone unless you did something to harm it, where as Dudley was very careful to make sure you never had time to hit first.

A short walk from where I now lived was a kid's playground, it was nothing fancy, just a swing set and a bunch of platforms leading up to a slide and fireman's pole. As soon as I saw the swings I started running for them, I love swings they give you a feeling of freedom like few things can.

Unfortunately before I could reach the swing my feet were swept out from underneath and my head connected with the ground. I hit the ground hard and was still a bit dazed when my brain register snickering, for a second it seemed to surround me. I looked up and saw two boys each with a similar sneer gracing there ugly faces.

The boy closest to me I have already described, Dudley's huge mass was shaking with unsuppressed laughter, his belly reminding me of a blob of jelly at a kids birthday-party. To his right and back a bit was the other boy this one tall, thin and all angels. His name was Piers Polkiss and I would later find out that although he was thin and weedy looking he was very strong.

I would love to say that I squared my shoulders, stared them down and proceeded to kick their sorry little Asses but that unfortunately would not be true. No instead Dudley sneered at me, pushing his fat, pig like face up close to mine "well, well, well looks like we've got our selves some fresh meet". His breath was so foul that it was all I could do not to throw up on him. "Hey Piers what should we do with her". His smile was so evil that the fears suppressed by Dudley's breath began to surface.

At different times over my life time I had found my self in strange situations and had experienced strange things, like the time I found what I thought was a dead bird but after holding it's cold little body it came back to life. Then there was the time when Suzie, from three houses down back in Australia was tormenting me again and her face broke out in huge green spots that resulted in many confused medical practicians.

My reasons for mentioning these incidents arise from what happened next but before you get two exited neither Piers nor Dudley received any bodily harm, no I suddenly found my self back in my room at number 12 Magnolia Road.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I didn't leave the house for two days and when I did I truly feel that I had reason to leave.

It was Saturday morning at about 10 o'clock when I received a letter addressed to a Miss S. Thompson, bedroom two, 12 Magnolia Road, Little Whinging, Surrey.

It was strange enough receiving a letter on a Saturday morning but the contents was even stranger and would change my world almost more then losing my family.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear **Miss Thompson**  
**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

To say I was shocked would be and understatement almost as much as saying I was disbelieving as the truth is I simply would not and could not believe that this letter was real.

To my shock, instead of disbelief or amusement towards the sender of this letter both my Aunt and Uncle were warily exited and instead of throwing the letter out they both asked to see it.

"Sara this is wonderful, I mean we'd always expected someone after Mum but non of us were and now you are." I'd never been so confused in my life what had grandma been, what was I "Aunty Kathy what are you talking about, this is just a joke isn't it, someone's idea of a joke right?" at this my aunt smiled in a strange, sad kinda way. "Your mother never told you did she?" "Told me what"? At this point my Aunt and Uncle where looking distinctly worried, "Sara Grandma was a witch and apparently so are you"! I laughed as I hadn't expected my Aunt and Uncle to be the perpetrators of this joke "yeah right like I'd fall for that, if you'd wonted me to laugh well it sure worked, me a witch yeah and you're my fairy godmother." Aunty Kathy hadn't appeared amused until I mentioned fairy godmothers when she, seemingly despite herself cracked a smile. "Sara is isn't a joke, your Grandmother was the first witch in our family and it appears that you are the second" I opened my mouth to object "before you say you can't be tell me have you ever made or had strange or unexplainable things happen to you or around you?"

I thought about that, what had happened only a few days ago and some other occasions; the time when perfect Jamison accused me of cheating off her when it was the other way round and magically all her answers changed from my right ones to wrong ones, the time when I hadn't wonted to clean my room so it seemed to clean it's self. There were other times I'm sure but the fact is I was starting to doubt my conviction that it was all just a joke.


End file.
